


Chanwoo's Acting Skills

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Humor, M/M, New Pairing, Twin Towers, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: It's time to put Chanwoo's acting skills to test. Will he be able to fool his hyungs?





	Chanwoo's Acting Skills

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR DISCLAIMER AND NOTICE: this story is so OOC that it is somewhat disgusting because I am using iKON's name and that I should have at least used their characters properly. I am sorry if I have offended some of you just because of a STORY that is FICTION. I didn't know that writing an ALTERNATIVE universe story should be based on their REAL life persona.
> 
>  
> 
> **Everyone who knows me, know how I baby Chanwoo. So this may come as a shocker to them. But the maknaes are giving me this content whenever I see previews and last night was the last straw after seing their stage together during Bestfriend... well, enough ranting.. lol
> 
> [ standard disclaimer for typos and grammar lapses ]

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Few days in the Jung household had never started out so exciting, so loud, so unbearably disturbing.

"Jesus, Junhoe! What the fuck do you think-"

"Oh shut up, Chanwoo. You wanted me to do this, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but-ow!"

"Then shut up and take it like a man."

Lots of banging sounds were heard, as well as some muffled curses.

Yunhyeong silently thanked the gods that the rest of the Jung family was out of the house and didn't have to hear what was going on on the other side of Chanwoo's door.

"Why the hell are they being so damn loud?!" hissed Hanbin, a look of utter shock and disgust on his face.

"Why are you asking me, dumbass? I'm not Chanwoo or Junhoe, I can't give you an answer!"

"I think it's wonderful that Chanwoo has come of age so quickly," stated Jinhwan flatly, combing his neat black hair over his head and smiling. "And with a rather beautiful man such as that Junhoe character, no less. He has fine taste."

Yunhyeong and Hanbin chose to ignore him.

"It's nine in the fucking morning," whispered Hanbin fiercely. "And already they're at it like rabbits! Why do teenagers have to be so-"

"FUCK JUNHOE! TAKE IT OUT ALREADY!"

The three man froze, horrified expressions gracing their features.

"Stop being such a pussy, Chanwoo!"

"It hurts, goddammit! Stop being such a sadist!"

"Listen up now honey, you're gonna be sorry if you don't let me finish."

"Oh my," said Jinhwan.

"Ow! Do you get off on making me feel pain? Is that it? Are you-mmmmmph!"

Muffled gasps and what sounded like a moan drifted through the door.

"I'm sick of hearing you running your mouth while I'm trying to do my job," said Junhoe.

It was the last straw for Hanbin. He all but kicked the door down, screaming about decency.

Chanwoo and Junhoe, both fully clothed (save for Chanwoo, whose shirt was stripped off), stared at Hanbin like he was insane.

"But-I thought.... we-"

"What the fuck are you talking about, dumb quail," sneered Junhoe, picking at one of many red spots on Chanwoo's chest. "There, that's the last of them, you pussy." He flicked something away nonchalantly and whacked Chanwoo on the back, grinning his customary "I'm-going-to-rape-you-then-eat-you-later" grin. "To think, a tough guy like you who barely wince made a big fucking fuss over a few bee stings."

"Those bees were vicious! I didn't even do anything and they think it's fine to just fly in and fucking spear me."

Hanbin deflated visibly, like a balloon who had just been told it couldn't have a cookie, then had its air sucked out with a vaccuum cleaner. It doesn't make much sense, but it happened.

"Bee stings? So those red spots aren't love bites? My goodness. That's not nearly as interesting as I would have liked. What a pity." Jinhwan shook his head and walked off, strutting like a peacock. Chanwoo raised an eyebrow, then turned to Yunhyeong.

"What the hell is he talking about?" he demanded, pointing first at Hanbin and then at the space the vain elder had previously occupied.

Yunhyeong assumed his matter-of-fact face. "Well, due to what you were screaming quite loudly, and the fact that you and Junhoe are dating, and the sounds we heard, and teenage hormones, we assumed that you and Mr. Goo Junhoe were...well...going at it."

All the color drained out of Chanwoo's face while Junhoe just laughed heartily.

"I don't see that ever happening. I mean, if this idiot can't handle a few bee stings then how could he ever handle my-"

Junhoe was cut off with a fierce punch to the face, which sent him crashing into the opposite wall. (Okay that's an exaggeration, but you get it. LOL)

"Like I'd ever be the bottom in this relationship, you asshole!" yelled a red-faced Chanwoo. Yunhyeong sighed and left the couple to fight it out amongst themselves, dragging a shell-shocked Hanbin behind him as he closed the door.  
.  
.  
.  
=============

"Well, that worked." Chanwoo glared at the other man across the room.

"Did you really have to agitate a bee's nest and have them sting me half to death just so we could get them out of my house?"

"You bet it is. They cleared out pretty fast. You're good at acting like a pussy. Unless it wasn't an act?"

"Go to hell."

Junhoe grinned his grin and pounced on Chanwoo. Time for some fun.  
.  
.  
.  
============  
.

As the moans filtered through the door, Jinhwan giggled naughtily. It had been a good idea to come back after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. But that's all my heart can take for my Chanwoo. Hahahahaha. Thank you all for reading this. Tell me, is this ok? .wink.


End file.
